happyappyfandomcom-20200216-history
The Happy Appy Movie 2, Part 1
The Happy Appy Movie 2, Part 1, is the 15th episode of the third season of Happy Appy. Plot The movie begins with stock footage of a film leader. A scream is heard as soon as the leader hits 2. After that, the text "THE HAPPY APPY MOVIE 2 PART 1 FREDDRICK FOREVER!!!!!!!" flies towards the screen, and begins to spin around whilst flashing various colors, trying to give the viewer a seizure. Eventually, after a minute of flashing, it goes to black for a couple of seconds. It shows a clip from every episode of Happy Appy ever made, including the nice ones. In the background, faint chanting can be heard. This goes on for five minutes until it shows Freddrick on a couch in the police officer's house. On the coffee table was the mask that he made in The Followers, Part 2. After two and a half minutes of Freddrick watching an unknown TV show, Happy walks in frame and says "Hey Freddrick, you know that just killing kids is getting boring, right?" Freddrick says "Yeah, we need to do something so epic that everybody in the world would love us!" Happy says "Well, hm... I don't know what we can do!" They think for a minute and three seconds, before Freddrick says "I know, I know!" He whispers to Happy, and Happy laughs. It fades out and cuts to a polluted forest, where the Asian in a ripped Wario costume is seen meditating. Freddrick walks up to him and slaps his stomach. He wakes up, and says "What is it, Leader?" Freddrick smiles and says "Hey Janto, I want you to kill someone. Just pick some average Joe or Jane from the street and mutilate him or her. After this, give the body to me. I have a plan that will make us world-famous!" The Asian man laughs, and runs away. We see him hiding in an alleyway between an Italian restaurant and a condemned warehouse. We see a kid walking along the street for no reason. When no one is looking, the man grabs the child, and proceeds to take him into the warehouse. A four minute long snuff scene happens. It was too brutal to go into detail, just like the one in The Followers, Part 2. After this, we see Freddrick eating dinner, when the Asian man comes in with a bloody trash bag. It cuts to the Asian man clearing off the table and dumping various body parts on the table. We see the backs of Freddrick and the Asian man, as they talk about their great plan for ten minutes. To put it in short, they had three stages in the plan. The first involved blackmailing various people around Aberdeen, including 'a certain Russian man', with the body parts of the kid. The second step involved going around and committing arson by destroying various buildings. The last step involved killing the people that they had blackmailed in step 1. It cuts to an eleven minute montage of Freddrick and his Followers going around, putting various packages in people's mailboxes. Even though it was very grim, seeing the Followers trying to stuff a big package into a small mailbox is hilarious. For example, one Follower tears the package while trying to fit it into the mailbox, while another ends up having to tear the other letters in the mailbox so that the package can fit. It cuts to a day later, where we see the pond where Happy drove his van into in Happy's Parlor. It turns to show Happy's van near the edge of the pond. Happy is seen reading and fishing when he sees the article on the body parts. Glad to hear that Freddrick is killing again, Happy drives over to his house in a three-minute scene. We can see that the back of his van isn't as bloody as it normally is. Freddrick is seen watching TV when Happy comes in, and says "Hey Freddrick!" Freddrick runs over to Happy and hugs him for whatever reason. After that, Happy says "We need to murder kids again, like we once did!" Freddrick chuckles, and tells him the plan, but in a much shorter time. Happy says "Wow, this plan sounds amazing! So, are we on Step 2?" Freddrick says yes, and takes Happy to his basement. We see that it is full of old furniture, with a table in the middle. The table has a map of the town that they are in. For the next 9 minutes, they look over the map and decide what building to destroy. They decide on four. #Otis Lenz Factory #John Wilkinson Summer Camp #Big Plaid Alma Barn #The Police Station Happy remarks that they can't do all of those alone. It cuts to Freddrick going around and 'recruiting' more Followers. These Followers include a man who served in the Rwandan Genocide called Kwasi, a Swedish man called Axel Johansson, two Russian brothers, Arkadi and Boleslav Popov, Riagan Quirk, and, Gerasim's ex-girlfriend, Klara Romanov. This goes on until 99 minutes and 50 seconds in, where it cuts to text saying "PART 2 COMING SOON" for 10 seconds. Trivia * The first Happy Appy movie was considered by most to be enough, but, as often happens in the world of film, Freddrick made a sequel. * Most sequels are not as good as the original. Category:Season 3 Category:Aired Category:Episodes Category:Happy Appy (TV show)